


With A Rose Between Her Teeth

by redcandle17



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/F, Internalized Misogyny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 00:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1707572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcandle17/pseuds/redcandle17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cersei attempts to put her younger rival in her place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With A Rose Between Her Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: rape, internalized misogyny

They called Margaery Tyrell “the young queen” and they called her “the old queen.” Cersei had had a stableboy, a scullery maid, and a guardsman all scourged for the offense, but she knew it would continue, albeit out of her earshot. She knew they called her “the mad queen” as well, when they didn’t call her worse. 

Every day protesters gathered outside the walls of the Red Keep, shouting for food, for a relief from taxes, for something to be done about the outlaws raiding the crownlands - there was never an end to their complaints. Unfortunately sending the gold cloaks to disperse them caused more ruckus than it was worth, so the queen was forced to endure their caterwauling. 

It would not have bothered her had it not bothered Tommen. Her little king was distressed by his people’s displeasure. “Margaery told me the people are angry with me, Mother,” he told her, with tears brimming in his eyes. 

_Joffrey shot at them with his crossbow and Tommen weeps for them - how could I have birthed two such different babes?_ “They are angry with me, my darling, not you,” she told him. 

“Will they try to hurt us like they did the day Myrcella went away?”

“No, we are safe within these walls, and we have Ser Robert to protect us. Don’t you feel safer with Ser Robert?”

Tommen hugged himself. “He scares me.” 

Cersei could feel her patience eroding. Tommen was a good boy, but he was undeniably timid. Joffrey had been a proper lion, and Myrcella a lioness, but Tommen was a helpless little house cat. It would not do. A king could not afford to be weak. “He is a knight of your Kingsguard. He ought to be terrifying to anyone who thinks of harming a hair on your head.” 

“Margaery says-”

Cersei put a finger to her son’s lips to quiet him. Would that she could forbid Margaery Tyrell from his presence. “Go with the maester and keep your mind on your studies. Do not trouble yourself about the smallfolk.” 

Margaery. Margaery. Margaery. Her son adored his Tyrell wife. _And he is only a little boy whom she has charmed with kittens and sweets. What of when he is older? He will be a slave to her cunt._

Margaery’s problem, Cersei decided that evening as she drank, was that she’d never been put in her place. She’d never been fucked. Renly had been more interested in her brother Loras, Joffrey had been murdered before his wedding feast was even over, and Tommen was too young. Joffrey would never have let himself be ruled by Margaery or any woman, but Tommen was a different matter. The solution was obvious. Cersei would have to take her son’s wife in hand on his behalf. 

She did not doubt her ability to subdue the little rose, but it would not do to have her screams attract attention. Cersei would need time to adequately teach Margaery her place. Fortunately she had Qyburn. The disgraced maester was happy to brew her a sedative. 

The following evening Margaery Tyrell arrived at the queen’s chambers as per her invitation to dine together. A pair of guardsmen clad in the green-and-gold livery of House Tyrell flanked her, but they were forced to wait outside the door with the queen’s own men. Cersei had her. 

The queen sipped from the same cup of wine she’d been drinking before Margaery’s arrival. She smiled when the serving girl poured Margaery wine from the flagon laced with the sedative and smiled again when Margaery took her first sip. If only it was poison. Nothing would ever convince Cersei that Margaery had not conspired with Tyrion to kill Joffrey. 

The sedative was strong. Not half an hour had passed before Margaery began to droop. Whatever else she was, the Tyrell girl was not stupid. She realized she had been drugged and she tried to flee, but Cersei quickly overpowered her and clamped a hand over her mouth to silence her. It was not long before she was unconscious. Cersei dragged her into the bedchamber and hauled her up onto the bed. 

When the maid returned with the dessert course, Cersei dismissed her. “Lady Margaery has decided to share my bed tonight, so we might talk privately and come to know each other better. Let the guards know that we are not to be disturbed.” 

She wasted no time gagging and binding the little rose - after stripping her naked. Then she gave her a good whiff of smelling salts. The initial grogginess fled as soon as Margaery realized her situation. Whatever she tried to say, whatever threats she might have uttered, was turned into harmless mewling by the gag in her mouth. 

“You have set yourself too high, you little bitch,” Cersei told her vehemently. “It’s time you learned what your role is.”

Even Robert had gotten her wet before he fucked her their first night together, so Cersei felt she should offer Margaery no less consideration. She palmed the younger woman’s breasts. They were not particularly impressive. Cersei herself had had a full bosom even before birthing her children. She gave both nipples a sudden sharp tug, earning a muffled shriek from Margaery. 

She had often thought of what more she might have done to Taena Merryweather the night she claimed her rights with her. Cersei latched her mouth onto one of Margaery’s nipples and sucked hard. She couldn’t resist biting down before moving over to the other nipple. She slid her hand across Margaery’s flat stomach and dipped a finger into her bellybutton, teasing her with the anticipation of where next she would be penetrated. 

At last Cersei slid her hand between Margaery’s legs and through the brown bush guarding her cunt. Unlike Taena, whose cunt had been wet as a swamp for the queen, Margaery was completely dry. Cersei was pleased. She entwined her fingers into a spear and forced it inside Margaery. It was nothing compared to Robert’s cock, yet the look of pain on Margaery’s face said it was enough. 

Cersei fucked her, wishing she had a cock so she could fuck her properly. She fucked her until Margaery’s cunt loosened and her juices began to flow. 

_Robert was not Jaime, but he was the king and she his queen, and Cersei could feel herself fly higher with each thrust of his cock._

_He kissed her and she kissed him back eagerly._

_He thrust harder and buried his face in her hair. “Lyanna,” he said reverently._

Cersei pulled her fingers free of Margaery. “This is what you are here for, not to fill my son’s head with nonsense. A queen’s role is to spread her legs for the king and pop out his whelps. You dare call yourself Queen when you’ve done neither?” She slammed her fingers back into Margaery. 

“I will untie you in the morning and you will return to your apartments as though nothing amiss had occurred. 

She drew her fingers all the way out and shoved them back in. 

“You may tell whoever you like about this, but be assured that your shame would be greater than mine. They already call me a mad woman and a whore, but you would become the butt of their jokes.” 

She wriggled her fingers inside Margaery. 

“Do you understand?” 

She yanked the gag out of Margaery’s mouth. 

Margaery had to swallow before she could speak, but then she said, “I pity you.” 

Cersei slapped her. 

It did not faze Margaery. “If you are determined to exert your power over me, you could make me pleasure you. But you don’t even know how to do that, do you?” Margaery gave her a challenging stare. 

This was not the reaction Cersei had anticipated. She had expected Margaery to be broken, to beg to be set free and to promise to do nothing to cross the queen ever again. 

“I wonder, did you even receive pleasure from fucking your brother? Did the Kingslayer ever put his face between your thighs and lick your cunt until you came again and again?”

For a moment Cersei imagined forcing Margaery’s head between her legs. But roses had thorns. Cersei would not trust her most tender place to Margaery Tyrell’s teeth. Wroth, the queen rolled Margaery onto her side and began spanking her. She spanked her furiously, stopping only when her hand hurt too much to continue. 

Margaery had not cried out once. 

Cersei snarled in frustration. She did not know what else she could do to Margaery to make her understand her place. She thought of summoning “Ser Robert” and giving him leave to do to Margaery what he had done to Elia Martell, but she was not quite ready to go that far. Not yet. 

The queen clambered off the bed and poured herself a cup of wine. It was not enough to soothe her. She poured herself a second cup and drank it down in one long gulp. Perhaps she _should_ force Margaery to lick her cunt. Margaery had practically dared her to do it. But a better idea came to her. 

She climbed back onto the bed and spread Margaery’s legs again. This time she used her whole hand, forcing her fist into Margaery’s tight little cunt. Margaery let out a low groan, but she did not beg for mercy. 

“Does that hurt, little rose? It will hurt much worse when you do your duty as queen and birth princes.” Cersei turned her wrist this way and that. Suddenly she knew what to do to shame Margaery. She used her other hand to rub the little nub above Margaery’s hole. 

She wasn’t sure it would work at first, but then Margaery began to pant. Cersei rubbed faster and simultaneously flexed her fingers inside Margaery. Intent on making Margaery come, Cersei stuck out her tongue and tentatively licked her. 

Margaery did not moan or scream, but there was no denying the way her body shook. Cersei had triumphed at last. She pumped her fist inside Margaery for a while longer, to make sure her cunt would be properly sore. When the queen finally withdrew her hand, she licked it clean, savoring the taste of Margaery’s unwillingly wetness.

It had been a satisfying evening’s work. Cersei was ready to sleep. But first she forced the gag back into Margaery’s mouth and checked to make sure her bindings held tight. Then the queen settled her head on Margaery’s breasts and closed her eyes. 

She dreamed a pleasant dream.


End file.
